Smytheberry: My heart has a history
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU one-shot. Sebastian runs into Rachel in New York.


A/N: Another one-shot ( ) and the inspiration came from an old Paul Brandt song called "My heart has a history). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Sebastian Smythe arrived in New York and was amazed how fast paced it was compared to Ohio. Despite all of the dirty tricks that he pulled in high school and the steroids scandal at Dalton, he felt it was time to grow up and be mature. He made so many mistakes and he never took a chance on the one person his heart longed for. Many would think it was Blaine Anderson he longed for, but instead it was a hot 5'2 Jewish girl with a big but cute nose, and yes he was referring to Rachel Barbra Berry. Aside from school, Rachel was one of the main reasons why he moved to New York.

Rachel's heart always belonged to either Finn Hudson or Jesse St James. She never would've given Sebastian the time of day, although she was never completely cruel to him. Even after trying to blackmail her by threatening to post photo shopped photos of her then fiancé Finn. He wad shocked to learn that Finn not only set Rachel free, but had passed away.

Sebastian walked past a theatre with a Funny Girl sign on the outside and saw Rachel standing in the lobby singing. Possibly practicing. He could see her as Fanny.

Sebastian: Broadway Berry? Is that really you?

Rachel looked up, startled. She was shocked to see Sebastian of all people.

Rachel: Sebastian Smythe? What are you doing here?

Sebastian: Oh, um, I go to school here in New York. And what about you? Have you dominated New York yet?

Rachel: I am working on it. If you're looking for Blaine, he is with Kurt.

Sebastian: Actually I am not interested in Anderson. My heart has always belonged to someone else.

Rachel: Who is that?

Sebastian: I'd be lying if I denied having feelings for you, Rachel.

Rachel looked down, much as she wanted to fall into his arms, she didn't know if she could handle the pain of falling in love again.

Rachel: Me? You must be mistaken. Plus you know how I've always failed at love. My heart has a LONG history...and I think I've found my audition song. But, I would love to talk to you more.

Sebastian: I will sit in the back, and how about coffee later like old times?

Before Rachel could respond, the producer yelled, "Rachel Berry you are next."

Rachel: I guess I'd better-

Sebastian leaned in and kissed her in the cheek, close to her lips.

Rachel: Go...

Sebastian: You got this.

Rachel walked to the stage.

Rachel: Hello I'm Rachel Berry, and I'll be singing "My heart has a history" by Paul Brandt.

(Rachel)

My heart has a history  
Of hurtin' those who mean the most to me  
Before you get too close to me  
I think you oughta know  
While other hearts are holdin' on  
While other loves are growin' strong  
My heart has a history of lettin' go

*Sebastian sat in the back watching the Rachel Berry magic happen and falling more in love. He quietly sang the words with her*

(Rachel /Sebastian)

The first time I looked into your eyes  
I knew this moment would arrive  
I got a feelin' you're the one  
But my heart keeps tryin' to turn and run  
The problem is this happens every time

(Rachel)

My heart has a history  
Of hurtin' those who mean the most to me  
Before you get too close to me  
I think you oughta know  
While other hearts are holdin' on  
While other loves are growin' strong  
My heart has a history of lettin' go

(Sebastian)

If we can take this one kiss at a time  
Maybe we can tame this heart of mine  
I'm telling you the cold, hard truth  
I ain't ever been loved by the likes of you  
And I ain't ever had this much on the line, but

(Rachel)

My heart has a history  
Of hurtin' those who mean the most to me  
Before you get too close to me  
I think you oughta know

(Sebastian)  
While other hearts are holdin' on  
While other loves are growin' strong

(Rachel)  
My heart has a history of lettin' go

(Sebastian /Rachel)  
Yeah, my heart has a history of lettin' go

Producer: Thank you Ms. Berry. be in touch.

Rachel nodded, and then walked over to Sebastian.

Rachel: Oh my God, that was amazing.

Sebastian: You got this beautiful, but do I have a chance at your heart?

Rachel: It has a history, but I can make room for you Sebastian.

Sebastian: I love you, Broadway.

Rachel: Love you more, Smythe.

Sebastian kissed her tenderly and took her by the hand.

Rachel: Where are you taking me?

Sebastian: Time to make some memories of our own...

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Getting close to my 50th story.


End file.
